the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Marauders
God is the creator of Chaos, at least indirectly. It is God's creation which often includes Chaos and the forces of Chaos infuse our reality whether we see it or not. The Order of Marauders is born from this idea and they are the living embodiment of all the Forces of Chaos. Aspect Of God: Lord Of Chaos Aka: The Wild Ones. Paradigm: Chaos. Marauder Degrees Mark of Cain Facts: -Marauders are wild and chaotic, even the most stable of them will still come across as disturbed. While some Marauders learn to hide their madness, in times of stress or anxiety it will begin to show once again. -It is near impossible to predict what the Marauders are going to do next - half the time even they don't know what they're going to do next. -Because the nature of their Order means their bodies are infused with the energies of Chaos itself, all Marauders suffer from some form of attention deficit. Their thoughts race wildly and it's often hard to keep a Marauders attention for any length of time. -Genetic mutation is rampant among the Order. This is especially true the closer a Marauder draws to their Aspect, since with each Degree they attain they become even more suffused with Chaos energies. These mutations can range from the subtle to the extreme, with champions of the Order running into battle with chitinous skin-armor and feral claws. -The Order of Marauders is the metaphysical counterpart to the Order of Enforcers, who themselves are the embodiment of Cosmic Order. -Marauders who rank high in their Degrees may be resistant to enemy spells and magicks. Their bodies have become so full of Chaotic energies that they don't reside entirely on our plane of existence and so sometimes spells and enchantments might 'miss' them. -The Order of Marauders has no central authority or leadership of any kind. The idea of such a thing is totally contrary to the core nature of Chaos. Instead, the Order is divided into rabbles or warbands of Marauders who travel the Omniverse in search of whatever valuable resources they can get their hands on. -The Hand Grenade is the unofficial symbol for the Order of Marauders. Cosmic Chaos: The Order of Marauders exists as living incarnations of Chaos itself. Chaos is more than a mere intellectual principle, it is an actually existing thing, a universal force that permeates the Realms. It infuses most if not all of Existence, and its energies coalesce into the dread being known as the Maelstrom. Chaos is neither of the Light nor the Darkness, Chaos simply is. Chaos is the entropy of creation that builds up with time and eventually takes on a life all its own. Chaos does not care for the greater agendas of other powers, it merely seeks to fulfill its own nature. Those who serve Chaos revel in the freedom of letting go of rules and in embracing what they believe is the ultimate truth - that we can never really be certain of anything and so do what thou wilt. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Unpredictable: The Order of Marauders are the living embodiment of the force that is Chaos. All of the wild and uncertain energies of Chaos subsist within them, even down to the molecular level. As such, Marauders display certain characteristics indicative to all close followers of Chaos. For starters, all Marauders benefit from Unpredictability. That is, there is an aura of Chaos about them that makes it hard if not impossible to predict what they are going to do next. Whether its natural or supernatural, methods such as scrying, prophecy and digital analysis all suffer horrendous failure when trying to predict what a Marauder will do. Also, Magick tends to have a harder time 'gripping' a hold of them. Marauders are forever shifting and changing, just like Chaos, and spells tend to 'slip' off of them. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-marauders/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MarauderCategory:Chaos